Silver
by Lynn1999
Summary: After her childhood friend and the love of her life goes missing, Kyoko decides to dedicate herself to hunting down the monsters who are responsible. But what will happen when Kyoko learns the haunting truth behind her love's disappearance? Will her world shatter around her for a second time, just after she finally found the strength to rebuild? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my third fanfiction story that I've published on this site. As you've probably guessed, it's going to be an AU with some supernatural elements as well as some OOC on Kyoko's part. I'm going to boil it down to the fact that I've changed her past for this fic.**

 **I personally don't think the writing is going to be as good, but we'll see. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

My lungs burned as I ran, my feet pounding on the pavement in rapid succession. I had to go faster. I had to get there before it was too late. My legs were growing weary but I pressed on and forced myself to go faster.

 _Hurry, before it's too late._

A scream sounded up ahead and I judged the distance to be about two blocks. Good. I was getting closer.

I rounded a corner and stopped at the entrance of a dark alleyway. I couldn't see the monster, but I knew it was there; I could all but sense its presence. Taking a cautious step forward, I made sure my footsteps were silent before letting the shadows of the alley swallow me whole. I blinked, allowing my night vision contacts to slide into place. With them I could see all the way to the end of the alley. My target was hunched over something; facing a wall with its back to me. My target looked to be a middle aged man with dark hair and casual office clothes.

That's how it _looked_. That's now how it really was.

I groped for the gun at my hip and slowly pulled it out of its holster. I was lining up the shot when a patch of gravel crunched under my boot. The monster snapped its head up in response and turned in my direction. It narrowed its crimson eyes, taking in my hooded form; blood dripping from its fangs.

Not wanting to hesitate any longer, I pulled the trigger on my gun and sent a silver bullet flying straight at the vampire's head. The vampire rolled to one side, dodging the bullet, and headed straight for me. The beast was fast, but the distance between us gave me enough time to unsheathe a dagger from my boot. Just as the vampire closed the distance between us and lunged, I plunged the dagger right into its heart.

The vampire went limp and slumped on top of me almost instantly. I pushed it off and rolled it onto its back, retrieving my dagger from its chest. I wiped the blood off using the sleeve of my cloak and stuck it back in my boot. With the monster taken care of I made my way the the end of the alley. There I found a young girl lying on the ground; blood seeping from her neck. She was still breathing, thankfully. If I had taken much longer she might have been dead already.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a cellphone, dialing the number of my agency. After a few rings, someone answered.

"Halo headquarters, how may I help you?" A female voice chirped on the other end.

"This is Archangel 17. I've completed my assignment," I replied.

"What is your location?"

"About a half mile south of the downtown area; in an alley off Saffron Avenue."

"A team will be dispatched immediately. Please do not leave the area," the female asked. Although it was more of an order than a request.

"Also, send an ambulance. We have a survivor but she is in bad shape."

"Understood," the female responded.

I heard a click and the line went dead. That's how the calls to headquarters always went; straight and to the point with very little chatting.

With nothing better to do, I did as I was told and waited for the dispatch team to arrive. It only took a few minutes for a familiar black van to pull up in front of me. The back doors opened and three men jumped out wearing surgical masks and white gloves. A forth man stayed put in the driver seat. Two of them promptly began taking care of the deceased vampire, zipping it up in a black body bag, while the third tended to me to make sure that I hadn't sustained any injuries.

The body was soon loaded into the van and the four of us jumped in after it before shutting the doors.

We all sat in silence for a few minutes, waiting until sirens could be heard in the distance before driving off.

* * *

"Well done on your mission," the commandant said from behind his desk.

"Thank you, sir," I responded. There was a momentary pause before the commandant cleared his throat and continued.

"I know this is very sudden, but I already have your next assignment lined up. You will be working with a partner for this one."

Just as the commandant finished his sentence, the door to his office opened and a woman entered the room. She was tall, taller then me at least, with blue eyes and long black hair pulled into a high ponytail. She wore the same standard issue clothes as I did: black tank top, black pants, black combat boots that rose to her mid calf, and a black hooded cloak that flowed behind her when she walked.

The woman strode over to the chair next to me and took a seat without so much as making eye contact.

"Ms. Mogami," the commandant began. "This is Archangel 113, Kanae Kotonami. Ms. Kotonami, meet Archangel 17, Kyoko Mogami. You two will be working together on this upcoming assignment."

"With all due respect sir," Kotonami cut in, her voice sharp. "This girl looks incompetent. The job would get done much more efficiently if I did it alone."

The woman's sudden protest shocked me and my head snapped in her direction. What the hell was she saying? This woman didn't even know me and she was already convinced I couldn't do my job!? I was about to open my mouth to argue when the commandant let out a low chuckle.

"You never change, do you Ms. Kotonami?" A smile quirked his lips and he leaned forward, propping up his head on his hands. "When will you learn not to judge a book by its cover? I assure you this girl is just as competent as you are and perfectly suited for the mission."

"But sir I-" Kotonami started before the commandant abruptly spoke again.

"You will not argue, Agent 113. You will carry out this mission with your assigned partner, and when you are finished, the two of you will file a full report." The man was no longer smiling at either of us. "I want both of you back here at 1100 hours so you can gather the necessary details. You are dismissed."

We both rose from our chairs at the same time and headed for the office door. Once outside, Kotonami immediately started walking away without so much as a backwards glance in my direction. I didn't want to leave things like this. We were going to be partners now and, at the very least, I didn't want her to hate me. With that in mind, I followed her.

"Excuse me, Ms. Kotonami," I began.

Ms. Kotonami halted, but still kept her back to me. I took this as a positive step forward and decided to continue.

"I know you think I'm incompetent," I said. "But I wanted to remind you that I went though the same training as you did. I know what I'm doing and I know I can help you."

She said nothing for what felt like hours. The two of us stood there in the empty hall with nothing but the strained silence hanging between us. Then finally, she turned to face me.

"Just because you graduated from training doesn't mean you won't slow me down. I don't need someone like you," she sneered.

I let a small smile quirk my lips. "I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong, Ms. Kotonami."

He blue eyes flashed and narrowed; then she was off, leaving me behind without speaking another word.

* * *

 **So what did you think of the first chapter? I tried jumping right into the action in hopes to avoid any writing slumps. Hopefully it works. The next chapter is going to be a little bit of background and might explain the OOCness.**

 **Comments, reviews, and constructive criticism are all appreciated, but please don't complain about Kyoko being OOC because I already warned everyone that she would be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter to Silver. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! (Though I sure as hell wish I did)**

* * *

I unlocked the door to my apartment and stepped inside, flicking on the light switch upon entry. The hallway lit up to reveal a small kitchen to my right and the bathroom door to my left. Down the hall was the living room, and just off of the living room was my bedroom.

Without even bothering to take off my shoes, I headed down the hall and went straight into my room. I plopped down and let myself sink into the soft comforter on my queen sized bed. I didn't need a queen sized bed, as I lived alone, but the extra room was nice.

A sigh escaped me as I found my mind wandering back to today's events. Why had Ms. Kotonami been so harsh towards me? I understand that I don't look capable of hunting and killing vampires with my small body and slim build, but looks aren't everything. It's what a person goes through in their life that makes them who they are. And believe me when I say I've been though a hell of a lot.

* * *

When I was still a baby, my father left us. My mother never remarried so it was just the two of us from that point on. Not wanting to stay in that same house she had shared with my father, my mother packed us up and we moved to another city. Our new house was in a quiet little neighborhood, just outside of the busy downtown area. I loved growing up there; we had a nice yard, a park nearby, and best of all, we lived right next door to the love of my life. Or at least I thought he was the love of my life.

I was only three years old when we moved to that house. It was there that I met Shotaro Fuwa, or Sho, as he preferred to be called. Sho was the same age as me and since we lived right next to each other, we would spend nearly every waking moment in each other's company. With his beautiful blonde hair and icy blue-grey eyes, I fell madly in love with him almost instantly. As the years went on though, it became clear that Sho would never see me as anything more than a childhood friend. He dated all sorts of girls throughout high school; none of them were even remotely like me. It didn't take long for me to figure out that I was the exact opposite of his type of girl. Sho preferred his girlfriends to be tall, outgoing, and have nice womanly curves.

Even though I knew it was hopeless, I still loved him. And I believe to this day that he loved me too, even if it wasn't in a romantic sense. Despite his love life, Sho still spent more time with me than he ever did with any of his girlfriends. He came to me whenever something was troubling him. No matter what happened in Sho's life, I was always the first person to hear about it. That alone was enough for me.

Everything changed one day when Sho mysteriously disappeared. That day was just like any other; we walked to school together, went to our classes, he ate the lunch I made for him, and then after classes were over he went to music practice and I went to study hall. Everything was perfectly normal until study hall let out and Sho wasn't there to meet me. His music classes usually got over before study hall ended so he would come to the classroom I was in, pick me up, and then we'd walk back home together. But that day Sho wasn't there. At first I thought he could still be in music class so I checked the band room, but to no avail. I figured it wouldn't hurt to look for him so I took my time wandering the hall ways at school, but once again I didn't find him anywhere. At that point I started to worry. Pulling my cellphone out of my pocket, I dialed his number and held the phone up to my ear. It rang repeatedly until his voicemail finally picked up.

"Hey it's Sho. I'm not available right now so leave a message." There was a beep and then silence where I was supposed to record my message.

Sho _always_ answered his phone. Where could he be?

I was so stunned that it took a moment before I could speak. "S-sho, it's me Kyoko. Um...I can't seem to find you right now so you must have went ahead. Just call me when you get the chance. Bye." With that I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket. I raced back to my locker to grab my book bag and threw it over my shoulder. It took every shred of self control not to sprint all the way to Sho's house.

After what felt like miles of walking, but was really only about three blocks, I stopped in front of Sho's home. I squared my shoulders, trying to look more confident than worried, and strode up Sho's front porch. I raised my hand and was about to knock when the door swung open to reveal Sho's mother.

"Oh, Kyoko you're here." She smiled brightly at me for a moment before her face fell. "Is Sho not with you?" She asked.

"No, Mrs. Fuwa. He left school without me today so I thought he might be here."

"I haven't seen him since this morning," Sho's mother said while chewing on her bottom lip. "Did you try calling him?" She questioned.

"I did," I replied.

"Oh, well I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. He is probably with a new lady friend of his. You of all people know how he can get with women." Mrs. Fuwa sighed, rolling her eyes.

Trying to brighten the mood, I gave her a small smile. "He is a flirt, that's for sure. Can you ask him to call me when he gets home?"

"Yes, I'll do that for you. Thank you for stopping over, Kyoko."

After that we said our goodbyes and I walked the short distance to my house next door. My mind was in a daze the rest of the night. I must have checked my phone every five seconds waiting for a call. I even watched his bedroom window to see if the light turned on. Creepy, I know. But what can I say? I was worried.

The next day went by and no one had heard anything about Sho. No one knew where he went or why he wouldn't answer his phone. Of course, as his loved ones we all assumed the worst. The police were contacted and a missing persons report was filed. Search parties went out and flyers were hung up all over the city. Everyone's efforts were in vain though, as Sho was never found.

Grieving Sho was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I spiraled into a deep depression that worried everyone around me. I didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't talk to anyone. I just stayed in bed all day, staring at my phone and waiting for it to ring.

After a month of hopelessly waiting, my phone finally did ring. I jolted upright from my bed and snatched my phone off the nightstand.

Peering at the screen, I saw that it wasn't Sho; it was an unknown number.

Hesitantly, I hit the accept button and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I rasped, my voice hoarse from crying.

"Is this Kyoko Mogami?" A man's voice came from the other end.

"Yes, this is Kyoko. Who am I speaking to?" I began to get a little worried as to why a stranger was contacting me.

"I understand a good friend of yours went missing about a month back."

"That's correct." Why was this person mentioning Sho? Had they found him? A small spark of hope flashed inside me. It was quickly diminished, however, by what the stranger said next.

"I have a proposition for you," the man told me.

Well, that's not what I had expected. What did he mean by a "proposition"? I questioned this person's motives. If this was some kind of sick joke then I didn't want any part of it. I was about to open my mouth and tell the man off when he abruptly spoke again.

"Your friend didn't simply go missing, Ms. Mogami. If you want to know the truth then you'll meet me at the Sunset Hotel tomorrow at 4:00 PM. Room 226. I promise to give you the chance to make amends."

I didn't even get to voice my reply before the line went dead.

* * *

 **Wast that a decent cliff hanger? Probably not. I bet you guys already know what's going to happen. (^.~)**

 **Personally, I like this story a lot. Or I like the idea of what I could do with it anyway. I know a BA Kyoko that fights vampires isn't the Kyoko we all know and love but...well...I wanted to try it out. Fingers crossed! Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Reviews are appreciated, but not required :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to start off by thanking everyone who decided to review, follow, and/or favorite this story. You guys are awesome!**

 **Chapter 3! Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

I clutched the cellphone in my hand, completely dumbfounded.

 _What the hell?_

It took a few moments before I was able to regain my grasp on reality. I tried dialing the dumber back but just got some stupid message about it not being available.

I let out an irritated huff and threw the phone down on my bed, turning my back to it and crossing my arms over my chest. That was when I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror that was hanging on the back of my door.

I cringed at what I saw.

Stepping closer to the mirror to examine myself further, I hardly recognized the person staring back. My black hair was in complete disarray, there were bags under my eyes, my face looked hollow, and my golden eyes, the only thing I really considered unique about myself, looked completely dead.

How did I let this happen to myself? Seeing this stranger stare back at me in the mirror made me realize why my friends and family have been so worried about my health lately.

What would Sho think if he saw me like this? Somehow, I doubted he would be pleased by it.

Glancing over at my alarm clock, I saw that it was already 11:30 PM

 _I might as well go get cleaned up and find something to eat._

I cautiously stepped out of my room and tiptoed to the bathroom, careful not to wake up my mother.

I shut the bathroom door behind me and turned on the faucet in the tub, making sure the water was so hot I could hardly stand it. While the water was running I immediately began stripping off my clothes; letting the garments fall to the floor and puddle at my feet. Once everything was off I stepped into the tub, struggling to suppress a moan as I sank into the steaming water. It felt amazing.

I closed my eyes and let my head rest against the back of the tub, allowing my mind to wander back to the mysterious phone call. I was completely perplexed at the stranger's offer. What did he mean by saying he'd give me a chance to make amends? Did he know what happened to Sho? Honestly, it was all so confusing, not to mention sudden. My head started to pound and I squeezed my eyes shut. Not wanting to think about it anymore, I completely submerged myself under the water. Maybe I was trying to suffocate the thoughts swimming around in my head.

After my bath, I made my way to the kitchen; it was spotless, as usual. I opened up the fridge to examine the contents, but just the sight of food made my stomach flip. I tried to my best to suppress the oncoming wave of nausea whilst searching for something I could get down. In the end nothing looked appetizing, just as it had been for the last month.

I gave up and headed back to my room, flopping down on the soft mattress and letting a fitful sleep envelope me until morning.

* * *

In the end, curiosity appeared to have won out as I found myself standing in front of the Sunset Hotel at 3:56 PM. The hotel was fairly large, easily fitting a few hundred rooms inside. I tried to act confident as I strolled through the double doors and up to the front desk.

The attendant looked up as I approached.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked politely.

I gave her a small smile. "Could you tell me where room 226 is, please?"

"Room 226 is on the second floor. Just take that elevator up and turn left when you exit," she said while pointing to the elevator beside the front desk.

"Thank you very much." I gave her a slight bow before continuing on my way.

It didn't take long for me to find the room. I took out my phone and looked at the time. It was exactly 4:00 PM.

Perfect.

Lifting my hand, I gently knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. It only took a moment for the door to swing open and reveal a man on the other side. The man was tall with dark hair and a small amount of facial stubble coating his jaw. He wore an all black suite and dark sunglasses that obscured his face.

"You're right on time. Please, come this way." The man stepped aside to let me enter. After a moment of hesitation, I did.

Seeing that this was just an average hotel room, I let out a relieved sigh. To be honest, I'm not sure exactly what I had been expecting, but the normalcy of the place was comforting to me.

The man strode across the small room and took a seat in a lounge chair near the window. He motioned for me to sit in the opposite chair and I did as instructed, anxiously fiddling with the sleeve of my shirt.

The man cleared his throat before he began. "Ms. Mogami, I would first like to express my deepest sympathy for your loss. Mourning the loss of someone, especially someone as young and lively as your friend Sho, is indeed a tragedy. Second, I'd like to thank you for meeting with me today. The reason I am here is to offer you a chance to make amends and hopefully prevent future occurrences such as this one."

"W-what do you mean by that?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at the stranger in front of me.

"I'm glad you asked. Curiosity and boldness are both good signs." The man leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees. "What I mean is I'm a representative from Halo; and organization dedicated to hunting down vampires and purging them from this earth."

My mouth gaped open as I was completely stunned. Did this man really believe in vampires? Did he honestly think that Sho was killed by some made up monster from a stupid folktale? The idea was ludicrous. I didn't want to be part of some joke and I didn't need this asshole to waste any more of my time.

 _Coming here was a stupid idea. I should just leave._

"I know what you're thinking," he went on, interrupting my thoughts. "But I am not wasting your time and no, this is not a practical joke. If it was however, it might be a rather clever one." A smirk played on the stranger's face. "Ms. Mogami, Halo is a secret organization. We recruit people like you, people whose lives have been turned upside down by vampires. Why do we do this, you may ask? The answer is simple. A broken heart and a thirst for revenge can forge the most powerful of weapons, and a powerful weapon is exactly what we need to fight a very, very powerful opponent. We take people like you, people who are broken and have lost hope, and we rebuild them. We train them as soldiers and we give them a purpose. Ms. Mogami, if you wish it, you can join us. You can help us fight for a better world; one without those vile creatures who have caused you so much pain."

Time seemed to slow as I carefully turned the stranger's words over in my head. That's what he meant when he told me I would have to chance to make amends. He meant that I would get to protect others from sharing my fate; all while getting revenge on Sho's killer. But did I really have it in me to kill? I was never a violent person by nature but...

If it was for Sho...

I swallowed a lump that had been forming in my throat and cast my eyes to the floor. "What do I need to do?" I whispered.

* * *

In the end I told my mother that I had found a boarding school far away from the city and that I wanted to attend. I said that I need to get away from the place where we lived, even if it was only for a little while. That wasn't exactly a lie, either. The city held too many memories of days I spent with Sho, and without him, it felt undeniably empty.

My mother hardly argued. Maybe she really thought boarding school would be in my best interests, or maybe she didn't care what I did or where I was. Either way, the arrangements were made, and I was packed and ready to leave in only a few short days.

* * *

 **Okay there you have it! I know there wasn't nearly as much action, but I'm sure we'll get there. Action first and flashbacks later does seem to be the way to go as my creative juices are flowing right now.**

 **Thank you for reading! I'll try to have the next chapter up before too long!**


End file.
